falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Radiant Star (Starlight)
"Seek the Path of the Six, For It Will Enlighten You." Radiant Star (a.k.a. "The Ministry Mare") is the main protagonist of the Fallout Equestria Sidefic "Starlight". Star is an alicorn, and also a junior member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, the organization created by Velvet Remedy after the Goddess was destroyed. In the Prologue of "Starlight", Star is affected by a powerful magic, causing her body to change color to match that of the Ministry Mare Twilight Sparkle. Also, this change causes her to experience many of Twilight's memories and emotions. Background Star is the main protagonist of "Starlight". Star was once a member of Unity, and was released when the Goddess was destroyed by Littlepip. After that, Star found Violet Iris, and the two survived together until they were rescued by the Followers of the Apocalypse. Star joined the Followers in the Prologue of "Starlight" after having studied to become ready to be a member with the assistance of Violet Iris. Traits 'Appearance' Star is a standard female alicorn with a purple coat. Her hair and coat match the same color scheme as Twilight's Sparkle's. Her cutie mark is a white six-pointed star surrounded by five pink six-pointed stars, an invert of Twilight's. 'Personality' Star is a smart alicorn, however due to her absent-mindedness she can be extremely imperceptive at times, especially in combat. She is kind and caring, and due to her association with the Followers always tries to do the best that she can to help others. Star also believes strongly in individuality. After the time she spent in Unity, her original personality took hold when the Goddess was destroyed. Because of this, Star believes that ponies are meant to be individuals and will fiercely defend this belief. Star is a self-admitted fillyfooler, and is currently in a relationship with her companion Violet Iris. 'Skills' Being an alicorn, Star is proficient in a wide number of magical abilities. Currently her range of abilities include teleportation, the alicorn shield, the Royal Canterlot Voice, and normal telekinesis. Star is highly proficient in the use of telekinesis, regularly using the ability to perform various feats. Star also has learned a long-distance telepathy spell from Life Bloom when she met him in Tenpony Tower. Star also has learned several spells from her memories of Twilight, including the Gravity spell and Shining Armor's Shield Spell. Star has an extremely low Lockpicking skill, and prefers to use her telekinesis to rip the locks out of whatever item she is trying to currently unlock. Star is proficient in the use of Heavy Guns, favoring the minigun that the group found in the Mall of Equestria known as Stargazer. Star finds out that Stargazer was developed by a Special Weapons Division to develop a weapon for Princess Luna to wield on the battlefield should the war ever require her to fight. Stargazer is a specialized weapon that houses a core of starmetal, converting the metal into ammunition for the device to fire. Stargazer also utilizes a special "S.A.T.S." mode, allowing the device to queue individual shots in burst mode. Category:Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Characters (Starlight)